In the winding of strand material onto a package, it is necessary to compensate for variation in winding conditions, for example as the traverse mechanism utilized reaches a cross-over or reversal point. Take-up machines have been provided, therefore, wherein a strand being wound advances over guide rolls and around a compensator wheel with the tension of the strand loop on the compensator wheel controlling the position of a support arm. In such machines the position of the support arm acts to control the speed of a motor rotating the winding mechanism for effecting winding of the strand. Alternative take-up mechanisms have been suggested such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,126 where a compensator wheel unit includes a mounting arm, a support mounted on the arm for pivotal movement about a first axis which is fixed relative to the mounting arm, and a compensator wheel carried by the support for rotation relative to the support and for pivoting with the support along the fixed axis. The winding speed is controlled by the tension of the strand loop through a control device. All of these strand winding devices operate at high or relatively high speeds. Moreover, these compensator systems, being relatively complex, add substantially to the cost of the take-up mechanism.
Accordingly, a take-up mechanism capable of winding at slow speeds essential for some strand materials, such as carbon fibers, which is simple in construction and low in cost, but yet will compensate for variations in winding conditions, is needed.